Potion
by dakenolebeau
Summary: Allen is horny and it's Komui's fault.  This is my first story so please bear with me!
1. The potion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man**

* * *

Allen was horny, to put it bluntly, and it was all Komui's fault.

{A few days ago}

Komui being his crazy ass unusual self was concocting a potion to heal exorcists and finders faster, so he wouldn't have that many people in the hospital. "Hahahahahahaha it's finally done" the mad scientist exclaimed as he finished the potion, holding it up as a spot light out of nowhere shined down on him. Now all he needed was a "hamster" to test it on.

"Oh Laviiiiiiii" he called. After a couple of seconds he heard thundering footsteps and yelling, a few seconds after that the familiar red head burst into the room, panting and sweating from the running. "What do you want Komui?" the bookman to be asked between breaths. Then he noticed the potion in the scientists hand '_ohnonononononononono not another potion'_ Lavi thought in a panic "I am NOT taking that" he said as he pointed to the syringe of pink liquid in the other man's hand. "I saw what happened last time your potions got unleashed!" he nearly yelled as he glanced to the door wondering if he had enough time to escape the mad man "Huh what do yo- oh no no no no this isn't for you." Said the mad man shaking his hands.

"Huh then who is it for?" Lavi asked confusion etching into his features. "Allen and I need your help getting him otherwise he won't come" said the man with the sister complex, his expression turning serious. Lavi looked skeptical about the entire plan though. _'Last time everybody had a run in with Komui's potions, panda and Lenalee got bunny and cat ears and started speaking like cats. Then Kanda and I got shrunk and Allen-chans hair got longer. And then there was the whole problem with the zombies and all.' _

"What does this potion DO exactly?" asked the red head skeptically. "Weeeelllllllll it's supposed to help the finders and exorcists heal faster so that we don't have that many people in the hospital or out injured." Said the Chinese man looking at Lavi with a dead serious look in his eyes, trying to get the boy to trust him. "Ah so all you need is for moyashi-chan to test it?" Lavi asked perking up "Yup" answered Komui perking up as Lavi perked up "OK I'll help. How do you want me to get him here?" Lavi asked as he walked toward the other man "Just slip this in his drink and he'll be out in no time" said Komui while holding up a vile of clear, odorless liquid. "After that just drag him back here and I'll give him the serum." He continued handing Lavi the vile of liquid "OK I'm off wish me luck" Lavi said grabbing the vile and heading out of the room, waving to Komui

* * *

_A/N: Well this is my first story so please no flames unless they are criticism and stuff I would love that_

_I don't know if I should continue this or not so please review if you want it continued_

_Ja Ne -Daken :}_


	2. Mission number 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and heres the second chapter_

* * *

Lavi was walking through the corridor wondering how to get Allen to drink the sleeping potion. Even though he was still skeptical about the whole thing he had nothing to do and he was bored. So he figured that this would provide some kind of entertainment. _'Let's see, I could distract him and slip it in his drink without him looking, or I could tell him it was a new dango flavoring that jerry wanted him to test out and have him drink it that way' _now when Lavi gets lost in thought he usually doesn't pay attention to his surroundings that much. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he bumped into the Black Orders resident grumpy samurai.

"Watch where the hell you're going Usagi" the man growled glaring down at the slightly shorter red headed male

"Yuu-chan how's it going?" Lavi asked happily, completely ignoring the hostility in the other man's tone, as he said that he heard the telltale sound of a sword making its way out of its sheath. In a split-second he felt the familiar touch a sword at his throat "Don't call me that baka usagi!" the samurai threatened "and what are you doing wandering the halls at this time shouldn't you be holed up in the library or something?"

"Awwww are you thinking about me yuu-chan? Again he felt mugen at his throat but he continued on "that's so sweet that you know that" outraged Kanda shoved him against a wall and pressed mugen even farther into the stupid rabbit boys throat "get this through your thick, cluttered head Usagi, I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU IN ANY WAY AT ALL, GOT IT?" Kanda half screamed at the other man

"Now now there's no need to get violent and I could ask you the same question Yuu" Lavi said calmly as if there was no sword pressed to his throat with a pissed off samurai at the other end "Huh what are you talking about Baka?" Kanda asked confused and letting up on pressure at Lavis throat a little "What are YOU doing wandering the halls Yuu-chan?" Lavi said pressing a finger into Kandas chest

"I said DON'T call me that Baka Usagi and I just got done training if you're so interested." Kanda said while letting go of the other exorcist "Huh" the red head asked while finally taking in the appearance of the other. Kanda was wearing nothing but sweatpants and was all sweaty. He also had mugen in his hand instead of attached at his hip and he had a towel around his neck. _'Ah that makes sense as to why he is here it's on the way to his room' _Lavi thought

"Ah well see you later Yuu-chan I have somewhere to be" the bookman to be said, turning on his heel away from Kanda "I have to go give this sleeping potion to Moyashi-chan so Komui can test out his other potion" the red head muttered as he patted the pocket that the potion was tucked into.

"wait a minute rabbit" the black haired exorcist said while grabbing said rabbits shirt and spinning him around "what did you just say about the moyashi?" he asked hoping that he heard wrong

"What are you talking about Yuu I didn't say anything at all" said bookman Jr. faking confusion "you must be hearing things cause your tired and all from your training" he said patting Kandas shoulder

"I know I heard you just say something about the moyashi now tell me what it was you said." Kanda demanded shrugging off the red heads touch "Haha you must have heard me say I have to go I'll be late for my meeting with Moyashi-chan" the red head lied easily, smiling at his self-proclaimed best friend

"Che fine whatever Baka just don't get in my way again" Kanda said while walking away. Though secretly he was worried about Allen and he couldn't figure out as to why he would feel that way about a bean sprout, he was supposed to hate him. What he didn't know was that a little rabbit had already figured it out and was hatching a plan to get them together. _'well now I have my next mission' _thought Lavi while grinning mischievously _'to get allen-chan and Yuu-chan together shall be fun indeed' _he was thinking of all the ways to do that as he made his way to the most plausible place Allen could be: the cafeteria

* * *

_A/N: Well there you have it, Lavi being his usual matchmaking self and Kanda being his usual grumpy secretive self_

_Please R&R_

_Ja Ne -Daken :}_


	3. Potion administered

_A/N: so im probably not going to update for a bit cause my bro's coming home and staying for a while and im using his computer to do this so i wont have a computer for a while  
so yay for the fourth chap  
and i already know that im going to be to lazy to write the disclaimer for all the chaps so here it is for all of them_

**_disclaimer: i do not own -man if you dont believe me then google it, you sure as hell wont find my name there  
_**_so now on to the story sorry for any mistakes but i was in a rush and suck at english eventhough its my native tongue_

_Here you go _

_Also thank you Totestusgff1 for the advice_

* * *

Lavi walked into the cafeteria looking for the familiar head of white that was his fellow exorcist. He spotted it behind the also familiar humongous pile of food also associated with the parasitic innocence user. Patting the vile in his pocket he ran towards the white head

"ALLEN-CHAN! How are you?" "Wah! La…vi…can't…..brea…the…..you're….cho…king…me…let…go!" said Allen while tapping Lavi's arm to get him to let go. "Oh sorry there buddy forgot how small you are." The red head said laughing and letting him go from the death grip he had him in.

"I'm not THAT small!" huffed the boy half-glaring at his friend "Now what do you want Lavi?" he said harshly while resuming his eating (read: inhalation) of his food. Lavi watched the scene of the foods getting devoured for a couple seconds before saying, while pouting

"Awwww cant I just want to see my friend?" Allen's glare fell as he saw the pout "Well yea I guess you can. Sorry Lavi" he said instantly regretting his harsh tone "Sorry I guess I've been on a bit of an edge lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you" he apologized hanging his head

"Hahaha, It's okay, there's nothing really to be sorry about." The red head said ruffling Allen's hair "Ok thanks Lavi, So what's up?" he said with his trademark smile back in place.

"Oh nothing much, it's just that I got this new recipe from jerry for a new dango flavor. I tried it and it was awesome and I think he wanted you to taste it too but the thing is I only have one vile left." Lavi lied

"Really can I please try it." He begged "I mean he said he wanted me to right?" he corrected himself "Well it's a secret so you can't tell anybody. Okay?" Lavi asked.

"yea yea I won't tell anybody. I swear" the white head said while putting his hand over his heart. "Ok I'll give it to you." Lavi gave in while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Here it is" he held out the sleeping potion. "Yay thank you Lavi" the parasitic innocence user said while taking it from Lavi and uncapping it

"Now before you drink it I have one thing to tell you" Lavi said seriously. "Ok what is it?"Allen asked. "To get the full effect of the taste you have to drink it in one gulp ok" Lavi said strictly as he looked at Allen

"Ok Lavi, can I drink it now?" he asked, staring at the vile in his hand "Sure go ahead" Allen put the vile to his nose to see what it smelled like first _'Huh it doesn't smell like anything weird'_ he put it to his lips and downed it in one gulp letting the taste sink into his tongue

"so what do you feel Allen?" Lavi asked as he stared intently at him to see any signs of the medicine working. Instead of the change he was looking for Allen's face grew a puzzled expression "What….. It doesn't taste like anything." Allen's face grew more puzzled by the second. "Lavi what did you REALLY give me?... I don't feel all that well" Allen said, putting a hand to his head

"What do you feel like Allen?" "Hot really hot it feels like my body's burning up … and …. I'm …. Really…s….leep…y" Allen said while fading out and falling forward into Lavi "Whoa there buddy" Lavi said while catching Allen before he hit the ground.

"Let's get you to Komui's, Moyashi." by that time everybody was looking at them so Lavi quickly came up with a lie to get them out of there "He's not feeling well, I'll take him to his room so he can rest up there" he said as he hoisted Allen on to his back. As he was walking down the hall he noticed that Allen's body felt like it was burning '_that's probably not good I'll ask Komui about it when I get there' _

He walked in to Komui's office to find him asleep at his desk. He set Allen down on one of the couches in front of the desk and went to wake the supervisor. "Kanda is marrying Lenalee" he whispered into his ear. The reaction was instantaneous Komui hopped up and produced a giant drill out of nowhere

"Where is he if he even lays one finger on her I'll kill him" he said looking around the room swinging the very dangerous drill "hey Whoa Komui I just said that to wake you up I got Allen here and he's sound asleep" Lavi said dropping to the floor before he got mutilated by the crazy man, meanwhile somewhere in the order a certain grumpy samurai got a chill down his spine.

"Oh he's here now I can administer the drug" Komui said while laughing manically and pulling out the syringe filled with pink liquid. Lavi shrunk back into a corner to get away from the crazy man. Komui picked up Allen's arm and thrust the needle in plunging the contents into Allen's blood stream

"ok there done" he put away the syringe "now all that's left is to wait and see if it works" he said while rubbing his hands together with a gleeful look on his face. Lavi looked at the man in pure horror as he laughed manically, before mouthing a silent apology to his unconscious friend.

* * *

_A/N: ok so thats it yay as always please review constuctive criticism please or just tell me what you think of it but please review by pressing the button that says review_

_Ja Ne -Daken :}_


	4. Mission assigned

_A/N: Yay I finally got a new chapter! and its longer than all my others 1,520 words I'm happy _

_Well anyway I've been meaning to tell you guys if you havent already figure it out this story is after the ark event so Allen has crown clown. _

_Thats it now onto the story please enjoy_

* * *

Burning.

The entire world was on fire. Ashes to ashes dust to dust. We all fall down. The old nursery rhyme started to play in my head. It felt like my entire body was on fire, not it wasn't burning, just hot, _very _hot. Then there was something cool being pressed against my arm and into my blood stream. It was cool but not enough to completely douse the fire raging in my veins. A voice rang thru the silence, catching my attention; it was one I did not recognize. It was musical almost as if they were singing but not at the same time. I couldn't understand what they were saying, so I reached out into the world of blackness, trying to get them to speak up, but their voice only grew weaker until I could hear it no longer. I just stood there confused as to what that was until I heard another voice speak up, this one familiar, and calling my name pulling me out of the darkness and into the world of light. Right before the light took me I heard the strange voice, loud and clear this time, say "for when you wake you shall not remember." It confused me as to what he, because it was definitely a he no matter how you heard it, was talking about. I looked around trying in vain to see anybody in the liquid darkness before i woke up in the world of the light

**In the Light**

Allen opened his eyes with no memory of his time spent in his mind, just like the voice said (not that he remembers). He was surrounded by his friends all looking at him with worried faces, well except Kanda he just had his normal glare on, though it had the slightest bit of worry, not that anybody could tell that is.

"How do you feel Allen?" Lavi asked worry, and strangely enough some sort of guilt tainting his tone. "I feel fine." Allen answered "Why do you ask?" he continued as he tilted his head to the side cutely in confusion.

Kanda spun around so he was facing away from Allen holding his nose to prevent the massive nosebleed he was about to have due to the cute sight he just saw. They all looked at Kanda in confusion (there has been a lot of that hasn't there?) "Hey Yuu-chan are you alright?" Lavi asked smirking and poking Kanda

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi! And yes I am alright I'm just amazed at this brats stupidity." Kanda nearly yelled to cover up his embarrassment. "I'm not a brat and I'm not stupid either Bakanda. You're the stupid one if you think that!" Allen yelled jumping to his feet "Whooooooaaaaaaaaa dizziness." Allen said grabbing his head and swaying back and forth

"Whoa there Allen-chan careful you might not want to move that fast." Lavi said helping Allen sit back down "OK, what happened anyway?" Allen asked once he had sat down and the world had stopped spinning "I mean one minute I was eating in the cafeteria and the next minute I was here surrounded by you guys" Allen elaborated.

"Yea Lavi what DID happen to Allen?" Lenalee asked her tone full of suspicion. "You just come running up to us saying that nii-san had a mission for us and to gather in his office and when we get there we see Allen knocked out on the couch asleep. What did you two do this time?" Lenalee asked with even more suspicion, glaring at her brother and best friend

"Well you see, um, Komui wanted to send all of us on a mission together. So I went to get you and Allen must have fallen asleep while he was waiting." Lavi replied uneasily looking everywhere but his friends' faces "But I don't remember coming here." Allen spoke up "I only remember eating in the mess hall and then you came in and gave me a new recipe that Jerry wanted to test out and I felt incredibly hot after that and then I woke up in here with you guys surrounding me." Allen explained.

"Really Allen?" Lenalee asked making sure that was all he remembered "Yea that's all I remember." He said nodding his head as if to emphasize his point of non-rememberingness

"OK, then what did you REALLY give him Lavi?" Lenalee asked with a glare directed at the red head. "He gave him a sleeping potion" Komui's voice said from out of nowhere. They all jumped, well again not Kanda because he just doesn't jump in fright, he just looked around with his hand on Mugens handle. "Nii-san what exactly do you mean by that?" Lenalee asked the air looking around for her crazy brother.

"Exactly what I said" Komui replied coming out from under a random pile of papers "He gave him a sleeping potion so he could get him here without any trouble." Komui said like nothing was wrong with that statement "And why didn't you just call him here for that instead?" Lenalee asked. "Well it seemed faster because of the reason I needed him here." Komui replied looking happily at his sister "And what, pray tell, is the reason you needed him here that causes the need for him to be unconscious? Huh nii-san?" Lenalee pressured, glaring at him

"Um… well, I needed to…" Komui trailed off looking at the ground "What was that brother?" she asked, cupping a hand around her ear "I needed to test out my new potion" Komui replied as he broke under the pressure of his precious little sisters' gaze. "So you used Allen for it and what exactly does this potion do?" Lenalee questioned as she smiled at the breaking of her older brother.

"Oh well, the potion heals the person faster, or is supposed to. Also I used it on Allen because 1. Kanda already has a fast healing ability, so it wouldn't do anything 2. Lavi is a bookman in training, so I can't do anything to him because of that 3. I wouldn't test anything on my precious baby sister 4. Krory is scary 5. Miranda is too emotional 6. Noise weirds me out a little 7. All the generals are away on missions and 8. Allen-chan is just perfect for experiments!" Komui explained counting off the reasons on his fingers

"So the potion doesn't do anything dangerous?" Allen asked worriedly "No, I would NEVER give anything dangerous to you exorcists." Komui replied shaking his hands. They all looked at him incredulously. "What I wouldn't." Komui repeated as he saw the looks he was receiving. "Have you forgotten about the zombie situation already?" Lavi asked. "Huh, oh that wasn't meant for exorcists." Komui replied as he turned toward his desk to look for something "Then who was it meant for?" they all asked, curious.

Komui looked lost in thought for a moment, pausing in his search, before replying with a shrug of his shoulders and an "I don't remember." And they all sweat dropped. "But anyway I actually have a mission for the four of you." He said while pulling a few folders out of the pile of papers and smiling triumphantly "Thank god! What is it?" Kanda exclaimed.

"Um, well the four of you will be going undercover with a circus." Komui said all serious-like "Really! Why?" Allen asked happily and excitedly. They all smiled as Allen's' mood brightened. "Well because they are suspected of having one or more innocence." Komui said handing each of them a mission folder

"More than one?" Lavi asked "Yes more than one." Komui replied looking at Lavi still all serious-like "But that's never been heard of before." Lavi exclaimed "Yes well there is a first time for everything." Komui said shrugging his shoulders "OK where are they now?" Kanda asked almost looking desperate

"There's the problem. We know that they are somewhere in Italy." Komui replied ducking down away from the oncoming torrent of anger from the temperamental samurai "WHAT! Are you serious! Do you know how big Italy is! We could be searching forever! Can't you narrow it down some!" Kanda yelled as he felt his anger rising.

"Well yes I can they are somewhere in southern Italy. You're going to be spending some time there so you might want to pack accordingly." Komui said with a smile. "Yo-!" "Thank you for the information Komui-san. We will get out of your hair now, bye." Allen said as he stopped Kanda form yelling at Komui and ticking him off.

They walked out of the room with Allen dragging Kanda (for a scrawny kid he sure is strong). When they got out of the room Lenalee and Lavi walked off to go pack and Kanda shoved Allen off of him and stalked away glaring at anything and everything.

"Meet up at the ark door in an hour, OK Kanda?" Allen yelled after him. The only response he got was a grunt. He shrugged and walked off in the direction of his room to pack, smiling and humming as he went.

* * *

_A/N: well thats it please do review or i wont update _

_thats it i wont update without atleast 5 reviews cause im not feeling all that confidant about this story. so please review _

_oh yea and also this tory might change to m because of things thatll happen (hint hint nudge nudge) _

_ok thats it i hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Ja Ne - Daken :}_


	5. authors note

Hey everybody I'm not going to be updating for a while and no it's not because I don't have enough reviews its cause my mother has banned me from the computer until I get all my work turned in which I have but my teacher has not confirmed that so I'm banned. I'm writing this all secret like so sorry about this this is the first time she's don't this so I wasn't expecting this but I have the chapter written and all I need to do is type it up and submit it. Thanks for being so patient

Ja ne

-daken :}


	6. Weirdness

**A/N: Hey I'm back sorry 'bout the delay I had a few problems one of them being that I just didn't feel like typing and the other I already told you.**

**But anyway on with the story. I do have a few warnings for this chap though for those of you that have noticed I have changed this story to M because of whats in this chap and what going to come later. For those of you who don't like that stuff I have kindly marked where it begins and ends for you so you dont have to read it. So please don't come to me complaining that I put this in here because its my story and I can do what I want with it. **

**WARNINGS: playing with oneself, evesdropping and kandas dirty mouth**

* * *

Lavi Lenalee and Kanda were gathered at the base of the ark door waiting for the last person of their group. Allen came running through the door breathing hard as if he had just ran around the Order, which he probably did considering his directional abilities. They all looked up as he ran in and Kanda smirked

"Get lost again, Moyashi?" Allen scowled at him and replied

"It's Allen Bakanda, and no I was just doing something and lost track of the time." By the time he finished speaking he was blushing bright red and looking everywhere but his friends eyes.

"What were you doing that got you so distracted?" Lavi asked his curiosity piqued. "Well um… that is to say…..um" Allen mumbled blushing even more and beginning to resemble a tomato. They all looked at him curiously wondering what in the world he could have been doing that would make him blush so much. Kanda just smirked as he thought back to what he heard and saw passing by the Moyashi' room.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kanda was wandering down the hallway, going back to his room from training, when he heard a noise coming from what he thought was the Moyashi room. The noise in question sounded like a moan.

He got curious wondering what the kid could be doing that would make him moan. So he opened the door, not knocking first because he had a feeling that the kid would stop whatever he was doing if he heard the knock. What he saw would be stuck with him for the rest of his life, which will probably relatively long because of the lotus.

Now it was Allen, that's not what he was freaking out about, it was what the boy was doing that was the shocking part. Sweet little Allen walker was … wait for it….. waaaiiittt fooorr iiiiit….. masturbating. Yup that's what Kanda was freaking out about, and freaking out he was, just not out loud, because that's not his style. Inside his head there was a little chibi Kanda running around like a chicken with its head cut off, his thoughts were somewhat like that too, this was the gist of them '_holy mother fucking shit ALLEN-FUCKING-WALKER is playing with himself. Oh my god he looks sexy I just want to go and- HOLY SHIT what am I thinking this is the Moyashi, THE MOYASHI! Why would I be thinking that, but its true…' _

**_LEMONY PART DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Meanwhile Allen hadn't noticed Kanda open the door and was standing there frozen in shock. He was on his knees with his right side facing Kanda on his bed without clothes, so Kanda could see nearly all of him and man did he like what he saw.

Allen's sweat covered chest and back that looked almost feminine glistening in the low light the setting sun behind him made, his teeth biting into his plump lower lip trying to hold in those pleasurable moans, and his eyes, which held beautiful silver orbs were closed against that delicious pleasure.

He had his pure black left had in between his legs pumping his cock, squeezing every few seconds, rubbing the head and tugging at it. Kanda instantly became hard at that sight and as he watched Allen's right hand which had previously been at his nipples started to migrate down his body, stopping once to massage and cup his balls before moving past them to his back entrance, circling it once before inserting one finger as he fell forward, burying his face into his pillow to muffle the moans that he had gave up trying to hold in and to give him better leverage, as his finger went into him.

Kanda just stared still frozen in shock, well except for his cock which was twitching in his pants, at the thought of burying itself into that tight ass, making his pant uncomfortably tight. Allen had three fingers in himself before he screamed out as he presumably hit his prostate. The scream that sounded suspiciously like Kandas' name but he couldn't tell because it was muffled by the pillow. His left hand between his legs moved faster pumping himself to completion and his right hand gave one last thrust before he came into his left moaning what Kanda could clear as day tell was his name.

**_END OF LEMON_**

Kandas' eyes widened before he spun and ran out of the room shutting the door behind his none too lightly and leaning against it panting slightly and glaring down at his clearly visible boner. He took a deep breath readjusting it so it was as noticeable and stalked down the hallway to take care of his 'little problem' hoping that no one would see him.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'_I thought I saw a flash of blue and hear d the door slam shut but I can't remember, I was way to blessed out' _Allen's blush slowly grew bigger and redder as he thought of who the 'intruder' could have been.

He glanced up at his friends to see them looking at him with curiosity in their eyes, though Kandas' face was in his usual frown but it was more calculating as he looked at Allen almost as if he was sizing him up again.

"ok now that we are all here lets go."Lenalee said clapping her hands and spinning around to face the ark so they could all get their minds off of Allen's personal life and get going on the mission. She walked up the stairs and disappeared into the light of the ark door, not picking up any luggage as she had already put it in the ark.

" YEA! Let's go!" Lavi said pumping his fist in the air and following her lead up the stairs and into the ark his stuff also there.

"Che, let's move bean sprout." Kanda said already walking up the stairs not turning around to see if Allen was following his stuff with theirs.

"The names Allen, Bakanda." Allen said instinctively as he smiled watching his friends disappear into the light of the ark door before picking up his bags and following suite.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it hoped you liked it. **

**Again please no flames about that part if you don't like it then you shouldn't have read it and for those of you that did and liked it I thank you for reading. **

**Please r&r remember no new chap until I get 5 reviews again **

**Thank you and have a nice day :) **

**ja ne -daken :} **


	7. Rome

A/N: Hey guys im back sorry for the late update please dont kill me!

I just havent been in the mood lately to type for various reasons which I will explain to you at the bottom cause I'm sure you all just want to get to the story so without further ado Potion chapter 6!

**Warnings: swearing (sorry got tired of censoring kandas mouth) lazyness of author and horrble grammer probably**

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were gathered in the pristine town inside the ark. They were trying to figure out where they should start looking for the circus.

"Well I guess we should start in Rome considering there's already a door to it." Lenalee said after thinking it through some.

"Ok, well the door to Rome is this way." Allen said walking down the road, with a smile on his face. Kanda grabbed his collar and started to pull him in the opposite direction saying

"Wrong moyashi as usual your sense of direction is horrible even in a place you can control." Allen blushed and his friends laughed as they made their way (in the right direction) to the Rome door.

They got to the door and stepped out, Kanda in the lead, straight into a horde of level one Akuma. Mugen activated instantly and Kanda leaped into action slicing down the middle of the first Akuma he saw. He used the explosion of that one to propel himself gracefully onto another one doing the same to it as the first one.

Lavi was the next out and he activated his _Ozuchi Kozuchi _saying 'big hammer little hammer grow Grow GROW!' and bringing the now enlarged hammer on a group of Akuma. They exploded under it and the hammer shrunk back to normal as he ran toward another group invoking his fire seal and getting ready for another fight.

Lenalee was the next out and into the action her innocence activating and sliding up her legs, the glowing butterflies settling at her ankles as she jumped up faster than the speed of sound, her short hair flying behind her as she kicked her way thru Akuma.

Allen finally stepped out an into the fray his crown clown activating and settling a pure white fuzzy cloak on his shoulders and a pure sliver half face masquerade mask settling on his neck, as his left arm morphed his fingers growing longer shaper and harder and a sliver cross in the middle of the back of his hand. He grabbed his left wrist with his right hand, his fingers, well more like claws now, of his left hand melding together as he pulled his arm, it changed into a large broad sword. The broad sword was long; with black around the edges, a black cross in the middle not quite touching the edges with white surrounding it. The hilt was gold and the handle was white and black stripped capped at the end with a crown pattern gold piece with an also golden cross dangling from it (1).

Allen jumped up slicing thru Akuma in a way almost similar to Kanda. Soon with their joined forces all the Akuma were reduced to ash and burning remains on the ground. (Sorry I suck epically at describing battle scenes sorry :{ and also I'm too lazy if there's a major battle scene where something important happens ill describe it).

They stood there panting slightly and covered in Akuma blood, none of them were severely injured or anything only small cuts here and there. "Well that was unexpected. I guess we found the circus." Lavi chuckled, recovering first and saying the first thing on his mind as usual. Kanda glared at him while brushing himself off. Lenalee just sighed shaking her head, already used to Lavis' antics by now.

Allen, who still had his innocence activated, screamed in pain and fell to his knees clutching his head with his human hand. They all rushed over to him as they got closer they all saw something that made their blood run cold. Allen's skin was slowly turning a grayish color in hue, they all suspected the worst that the 14th had taken control but they still ran to him anyway.

Allen's sword rematerialized as his left arm and started to clutch his chest, before his innocence deactivated, Allen concentrating too much on the pain to keep it up. The second Allen's innocence disappeared he stopped screaming and was just clutching his head, breathing hard.

"Are you OK Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked worriedly, even though his skin had changed back to normal. Even Kanda had worry seeping into his eyes, but it quickly disappeared as he realized what he was doing, and hid the emotion away from the world. During this people had started to trickle out of their hiding places to see what was going on.

Allen stood shakily, still clutching his chest and trying to get his breathing under control, he was staring at the ground in concentration. His hand slowly fell from his chest as he looked up at his friends, his trademark smile blossoming on his face.

"I'm fine guys" he said. They all looked at him skeptically "Really I am" he ensured upon seeing their looks "So then what was that, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, still worried about her friend.

"I just got nicked with one of the bullets, the virus hurts when you're getting it out of your system, that's all." He replied with a smile still in place as he explained.

"It's not right to lie, Moyashi. Now tell us what really just happened. You would have to be an idiot not to see that your skin had turned gray, when you screamed. Now I need to know if I am going to have to kill you now or later, so explain." Kanda said glaring at Allen, fingering mugens hilt as he entertained the thought of slicing the annoying brat down. Allen's smile faltered a little during Kandas speech but stayed strong as he finished. He tilted his head in confusion seemingly so genuine that even bookman's apprentice would have been fooled by it if he hadn't already known it was fake.

"What are you talking about Kanda? The color of my skin changed because of the virus disintegrating my blood, which is quite painful by the way." Allen said, pointing a finger at Kandas if to emphasis his point. Kandas rage grew as he listened to the Moyashi lie straight to his face, he snapped and nearly started to yell at the boy,

"There's blood on your fucking hands and head where the fucking stigmas started coming out! What's your excuse for that!" Kanda ended up yelling into Allen's face, stepping closer to him. Kanda started to smirk as he saw the Moyashi just standing there, thinking he had won and the brat would admit that he had nearly got taken over, but it just vanished at Allen's next statement. Allen just smiled and wiped his hands on his pants getting rid of the blood there before wiping his forehead off and showing Kanda that there were no stigmas or even cuts anywhere.

"It's just Akuma blood that got on me during the fight, not mine. Now are you done worrying about non-existent threats? The fourteenth is not here, he's locked away, for now at least, OK?" Allen said looking at Kanda, his smile growing sad and spiteful as he spoke about the fourteenth. Kanda was about to say something else when someone from the town spoke up.

"Who are you people and what were those things?" a man or boy, from the crowd that had gathered, asked. He was probably around 17 or 18 years old, blond shaggy hair, that was gold than blond, covered his head and his eyes which were as blue as the sea. He was tall but not too tall probably around 170-173 cm tall, and muscular from working it looked like. His face would be feminine if it wasn't for the dirt and grime covering it and he was carrying a revolver in his right hand and a very sharp looking machete in his left. He wore loose fitting black pants and what looked like a shirt that used to be white but had so much dirt on it that it had turned brown.

The four exorcists stared before Allen walked up to the boy, his trademark smile back in place and introduced themselves using the lie they had decided to use to blend in. "My name is Allen and this is my family, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda." He said motioning to each person as he said their name. Lavi and Lenalee smiled at him while Kanda just "che'd" crossed his arms and looked away. "We are just travelers looking for a place to stay. Do you know if a circus was here recently?" Allen asked the boy.

The boy just stared at Allen with a mystified stare before Kanda growled at him and he jumped sending a nervous glance toward him, then back at Allen. "Yes I'm a part of it actually. We are set up on the other side of town." He said nervously glancing between Allen and Kanda.

Allen smiled and looked at his "family" for agreement then asked "Can we join you and the circus?" the boy stared again, wonder in his eyes before heartily agreeing "The ringmaster will have to see what your talents are first, but from what I've seen today he'll most defiantly say yes."

Allen smiled at the boy making him nearly drool at the site "Well then shall we get going then I'm sure they don't need us hanging around when they are trying to clean up." Allen said motioning for the boy to take the lead. He nodded before walking in the direction of the other side of the town.

* * *

A/N2: ok so the reason I havent been updating is because

1) I didnt really feel like it and

B) Was because my mom just got out of the hospital, for nothing serious, but thats the first time i can remember that she had been hospitalized so it kinda scared me but shes out and feeling better so im writing again yay!

Oh yea and another thing that my friend reminded me of was that I think I might need a beta so if you can help thatd be great!

Oh yea and please R&R


End file.
